Cheese Fondue
by Unnoticed Observer
Summary: Al and Ed throws a dinner get-together! But a crazy thing happened and the authoress wants to interfere and have some fun! Will Al be able to do what he want with only the knowledge of a Cheese Fondue tradition? Warning: 4 Yaoi pairs Mainly Fluff Elricest
1. Connection With An Unexpected Person

Unnoticed: Well, this is odd… but quite fun! Who knew after drinking a big mug of coffee with lots of sugar and chocolate in it and playing a cooking game will lead to this? This is insane!!! I blame my brain! And I'm throwing away my last bits of sanity!!! Won't someone pick up the pieces? If they do… I'll give them a cookie! Mwahahahaha!!! :cough:

Oh well!!! Let me present to you a crazy story called "Cheese Fondue"!

I do not own FMA! If I did I would have been fluent in Japanese a long time ago…

_Italics mean the authoress is talking._

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Lots of swear words that is mostly from Ed. 4 yaoi pairings: Elricest, RoyEd, HavocEd, Edvy (BTW the yaoi is slight and most are onesided). An annoying authoress placing herself in the story.**

You have been warned…

Started Writing: April 25, 2010

Posted In: May 1, 2010

* * *

Alphonse Elric hummed in his kitchen as he cooked the cheese fondue.

Out of randomness, he decided to have a small get-together dinner and invited a few close friends. Namely, General Mustang and his crew. Just out of randomness, mind you. It's not like good and sweet Alphonse needed an excuse to cook cheese fondue. And he absolutely does not have a scheme in his innocent mind. A scheme pertaining about cheese fondue and his beloved brother, Edward Elric.

"Shut up authoress," Al mumbled.

"…"

Al rolled his eyes and huffed. "I didn't tell you to stop narrating."

"_Actually, it's writing, Alphonse. Writing!!!"_

"Whatever… Just don't ramble too much. It will give things away."

"_Sheesh! You are acting OOC! Keep in character, won't you? Where is that good, sweet and innocent boy I was narrating… err… writing about?!"_

"I'll try my best… But in my defense you are writing me in this way…"

"_Yeah, yeah… blame the one who controls everything in this story! But in my defense I can't help it. So sue me! But wait… I live in another world so you can't! Ha!"_

"I shouldn't have touched that odd-looking cookie…"

The authoress just blew a raspberry at Alphonse.

Al was about to retort back to the annoying authoress when said annoying authoress was saved, in Al's opinion, from torture and public humiliation.

"Al, who are you talking to?"

Al froze and squeaked. He turned to face his brother and started thinking of an excuse to cover up the fact that he has this odd connection with the annoying authoress in this story because he freaking touched that damned odd-looking cookie.

Said odd-looking cookie had an array drawn to it. But the younger Elric heeded this no mind and when he touched the cookie the array activated and suddenly the authoress' voice was echoing in his mind. She was cheerfully explaining to him what happened and telling him how she can control the situation and that she kind of borrowed Alphonse and the others so they can be the characters in her story.

That came as a shock but Alphonse got over it. He was about to figure out how to sever the link by figuring out the array so he can forget all about this and live in peace. But he looked at his watch and saw the time. He had to cook the cheese fondue. So Alphonse knew the authoress was going to stick around and annoy him for awhile. The array will have to wait.

But we are straying from the main topic here. Alphonse was about to evade or make up an excuse to answer the question but he could not even utter a syllable. Al and Ed stared at each other. Well… actually, Al gaped and Ed gave a demanding look. After a few moments Alphonse lightly blushed, coughed and finally spoke.

"You look good brother…"

That was the understatement of the week. Edward Elric looks more than good. He looks absolutely handsome! He wore a light blue polo with it's top buttons unbuttoned teasingly revealing some skin there and he wore matching jeans that hugged his slim frame. His hair was tied in a ponytail that gave him a refined look.

Edward Elric blushed a little, coughed and crossed his arms. He pouted and stared at Al. "Don't evade the question Al…"

"It was nothing, brother. I was just wondering out loud," Al chuckled sheepishly.

"_Nice one!" _

Al twitched a little. Ed raised an eyebrow. "As long as you are sure you are okay…"

Al nodded frantically. "I'm fine! I swear," Al looked at the kitty clock on the wall. "Um… Maybe you should set up the table…" Ed nodded albeit hesitantly. He gave Al one more worried look and went to do what he was tasked.

Al sighed in relief and returned to cooking the cheese fondue.

_"I'm actually surprised you haven't told Ed yet."_

Al frowned a little. "Well, I don't want him to be worried and start trying to find out how to reverse this by himself. Besides the shock that there is another world out there and that our world to them is just a story might upset him," Al told the authoress in a hushed tone.

_"True… You two are really so much alike…"_

Al didn't want to risk making his brother worried again so he didn't ask the authoress what she exactly meant and finished cooking the cheese fondue.

After that, he tidied things up a little and told Ed that he was going to change. As Al was about to enter his room, he paused and glared at the empty air.

"I trust that you do not peek?"

_"… What?"_

_"WHAT?!?!?! WHAT?!? Whoa!!! Whoa!!! Where on earth did that come from??? I might be a fan girl but… I… DO NOT… FRIGGING… PEEK!!!"_

Alphonse blushed a little. "I'm sorry. I was just making sure," Alphonse mumbled and went inside his room.

The authoress huffed and grumbled to herself about stupid people who jump to conclusions so easily.

After 15 minutes or so the authoress was very bored and was about to fall asleep in front of her family's laptop when the door opened. It was now the authoress turn to stare.

* * *

Words:876

Unnoticed: This is crazy I tell you! I'm trying out things I shouldn't try! Wicked. And I totally suck at fashion so I had a hard time on describing what Ed wore... XP

Anyways, I hope you like it…

Please review!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	2. Telling Of Things

Unnoticed: I can't believe it!!! So many people reviewed!!! I love you all!!! I can't believe you liked it!!! I'm in ecstasy!!! Here is the second chapter you've all been waiting for!!! I need to stop ranting!!!!

I totally DO NOT own FMA. Enough said…

_Italics mean the authoress is talking._

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Lots of swear words that is mostly from Ed. 4 yaoi pairings: Elricest, RoyEd, HavocEd, Edvy (BTW the yaoi is slight and most are onesided). An annoying authoress placing herself in the story.**

You have been warned… And the hints of Elricest starts here!

Started Writing: April 25, 2010

Posted In: May 6, 2010

* * *

The younger Elric wore a light green polo and only the top buttons were buttoned. Underneath, he wore a slightly tight black shirt that showed his well-trained figure. He wore black slacks that gave him a formal look. He let his hair stay natural giving him a very, very nice look.

Alphonse smiled sheepishly. "I don't look that good…"

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! You look so cute!!! Maybe not as cute as Ed… But still!!! You look nice!!!"_

The authoress squealed as she imagined the two brothers.

Alphonse raised an eyebrow. "You can squeal?"

"_Of course! I'm still a normal teenage girl who has fallen madly in love with your world!!"_

Alphonse started going back to the kitchen. "This another world thing still bothers me. It's also weird that every single action and thing that happens is being narrated or explained by your voice."

_"Well… You don't have to worry about it too much. After tonight the array will loose it's power, I'll be gone and you can just forget about this and live the way you want to."_

Alphonse raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to do anything? You'll be gone after tonight? No more annoying voice that only I can hear?"

_"Yup!! Hey… What annoying voice?"_

Alphonse just grinned and entered the kitchen. The scene that greeted him amused him immensely that his grin went wider.

Ed had his arms crossed and he was glaring at the kitchen cabinet. To be more specific, he was glaring at the highest shelf of the kitchen cabinet where the wine glasses were kept. Al and the authoress snickered silently to themselves.

Al, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, went closer to Ed. That was very OOC of him because he was acting very much like Envy. Al glared at the empty air, hoping that it was like he was glaring at the authoress.

After that he glanced at his brother to find him mumbling a string of ever so colorful words and glaring at the kitchen cabinet like it was the worst thing that ever existed. "Stupid freakingly high shelf in this idiotic damned cupboard holding the crazy wine glasses that I needed…"

"You know, brother, you could just use a chair to get the glasses."

Ed huffed. "I know that! I was just busy..."

Al laughed and took down the wine glasses, not without some difficulty of course, but at least Alphonse was successful on bringing them down. He handed the glasses to Ed and Ed placed them on a table. They did this two more times so they can get it all down. Ed pouted a little but smiled. "Thanks Al and I'll kick your ass later."

"You're welcome," Al totally ignored the last part.

Ed was about to go finish setting the table when he paused and looked at Al. "Oh.. and Al…"

"Yes brother?"

"You look nice," And with that Edward Elric disappeared from the room.

Alphonse blushed and the authoress squealed.

_"Did you hear that? I told you so!!! Even your own brother thinks you are nice!" _

Alphonse blushed deeply. "Shut up. Just shut up."

The authoress pouted.

_"So mean…" _

Alphonse smiles softly. "Sorry…"

The authoress smiles back.

_"That's much better!!!! You're acting more in character now!!!"_

Al sweatdrops and finishes up a pre-prepared salad. After a while, Ed comes in and cleans. The two worked in comfortable silence. Well, Ed only heard silence but Al's silence was broken a long time ago by the authoress' voice. Al sighed causing Ed to look worriedly at him.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Al looked at Ed's worried eyes. He beamed a reassuring smile but inside he was having a panic attack and the snickers of the authoress was not helping at all. "I'm fine!!! You worry to much!!!"

"It's just you've been acting odd for awhile…"

"Define odd."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Ummm… No."

Ed sighed. "When I mean odd, I really frigging mean odd! Many times you turn red, sometimes you stare and now… you are talking to air!!! Talk to me Alphonse! Tell me what's wrong!"

Alphonse stared at Ed. He was feeling very guilty about keeping many things from him. Well… actually it's only three things. First is that he is hiding a kitten inside their house, he hid it so well that the authoress doesn't even know where it is! Second is the link with the authoress thing. And the third… he… has fallen… in love… at his brother.

_"What a shocker!"_

Al was sweating bullets. The authoress was not helping things especially with her smart-ass comments.

The authoress smirked.

_"Ah, ah, ah, Alphonse. Never insult any authoress unless they totally suck at writing!!!"_

The doorbell rang and the two brother's were so startled… that they blinked. Al felt relieved. "It must be them… I'll open it… You place the salad on the table…"

Ed gave Al a we'll-talk-later look. Al nodded and gave a sheepish smile. Alphonse walked to the front-door in slow and deliberate steps. Why slow and deliberate? Because the authoress likes that phrase!!!

_"This is going to be so fun!!!"_

Al groaned quietly. "Why do I have a feeling that you have planned something that isn't going to help me at all?"

_"Hey! Is that the way you talk to your savior? I mean, really! I totally saved your ass back there! Where is your sense of gratitude?"_

Alphonse huffed. "All right, all right. Thank you."

_"That's more like it!!! Though I can't believe Ed is so damn dense!"_

"It's better that way… I don't want him to force himself to love me…"

The authoress huffed and rolled her eyes.

_"No angst!!!! No angst while I'm here!!! But… promise me one thing! You'll tell Ed about it in the near future!"_

Al didn't answer and fixed himself up by smoothing some wrinkles, fixing his collar and brushing off some imaginary dust. "You know, sometimes you refer to yourself in third person…"

_"…"_

_"I KNOW THAT!!! But it is just so fun to refer to myself in third person, eat cookies and wreak havoc on other people's plans!!!"_

"Havoc, huh? I'm truly scared now."

And Alphonse Elric braced himself from whatever horror the cookie-eating authoress came up with. He opened the door and placed a smile on his face.

The authoress' eyes widened and she gawked.

* * *

Words: 1,059

Unnoticed: Mwahahahaha!!!! I'm crazy! Somebody stop me! I'm not too sure if there is a salad that can be pre-prepared.

And guess what! It's raining randomly here in where I live. Though I hope it's raining in the rice fields instead of here. The plants there needs the rainwater more!

Anyways! I hoped you liked it and it placed some smiles on your faces!

Please review!!! It will make me update sooner!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	3. Things Are Warming Up!

Unnoticed: Hey everybody! Since, yesterday was a special occasion I decided to be super nice and update a lot earlier! Thanks a lot to those who read and 3 cyber cookies to the two people who can somehow keep up with my weirdness and reviewed. Thanks a lot!! chocolat-chan and KreeBlackFeather!! You made my week!

Mwaha!!! I just love that word! Again I'm so crazy and hyper! Maybe all the stress in my family is getting to me. :twitch:

Anyways, I present to you guys the third chapter of "Cheese Fondue"!

I don't own FMA because if I did I should know when is Ed's birthday. But I'm not entirely sure… So… No.

_Italics mean the authoress is talking._

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Lots of swear words that is mostly from Ed. 4 yaoi pairings: Elricest, RoyEd, HavocEd, Edvy (BTW the yaoi is slight and most are onesided). An annoying authoress placing herself in the story.**

You have been warned… The RoyEd starts here…

Started Writing: May 4, 2010

Posted In: May 9, 2010

* * *

Al stared at the man in front of him. And when I mean stared, I really mean stared. He wasn't surprised that the man was here. He was actually an invited guest… And he wasn't smitten by the man's good looks, though the authoress certainly was.

No… He was staring because the man looked too good… like the man tried his damn hardest to look his best. And who in the hell wears a tuxedo in a normal get-together dinner? Someone who planned to get someone's affections! That's who!

And with Al's observant characteristic, a trait of a true scientist, he knew long ago who Roy Mustang had his eyes on. None other than his own brother, Edward Elric!

Alphonse thought the authoress was slightly getting over dramatic and a bit theatrical.

Roy smiled at Al. "Hi Alphonse. Shrimp in there?"

Al was glowering inside but he smiled cheerfully at the General. "Yup! Come on in!" Al stepped aside to let the General in. Roy entered and Alphonse waited for the man to set some distance between them before he shut the door and to answer the teasing of the authoress that was sure to come.

"_Somebody is getting a bit possessive!!"_

"I am not!"

"_Oh yes you are!"_

"Not!"

"_Yes!"_

"No!"

"_No!"_

"Yes!"

"_That's great Alphonse! You admitted it!"_

The authoress was now grinning triumphantly.

Alphonse grumbled and couldn't believe that he fell for such a childish trick. "I can't believe he'd take advantage of this dinner!"

"_But Al… you also planned something…"_

"That's different!"

"_How so?"_

"W-well… I, for one, did not go overboard trying to make myself look good…"

"_Hn… Fine. But Mustang looked great!"_

"Yeah… he does… Wait, did you just called him Mustang?"

"_Yup! I like to call him that. But sometimes when I write in code I call him Horsy! And sometimes when I narrate or write I just call him Roy…"_

Alphonse sniggered at the Horsy part but his curiosity, another trait of a true scientist, made him stop. "But why do you call me and brother by our first names?"

"_It's because Mustang is way older than me! You two are only a single-digit year older than me."_

"You're younger than me? And yet you order and annoy me like you are the boss of me!"

"_It's a part of the story and my personality! And also, if you think just because Roy Mustang is way too old for Ed and that they can't fall in love because of their arguments, you are dead wrong. Sometimes age doesn't matter in love and haven't you heard the phrase 'The more you hate, The more you love'?_

"Who's side are you on?"

"_No-one's!_"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO DAMN SHORT THAT HE FREAKING NEEDS A FREAKING 12 FOOT LADDER JUST TO REACH A FREAKING HIGH CUPBOARD!!! YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD!"

Al and the authoress froze. It wasn't Al who said that.

"I forgot that General Mustang and brother are not supposed to be left alone in a room even for just 5 minutes…"

Al checked the dining room and he saw one Edward Elric glaring angrily at one smirking Roy Mustang.

Thru the years Ed had become mature enough to have a little bit of control with his short temper tantrums. Meaning he didn't attacked anyone he knew if they only insulted him once and he will just scream a rant. But if Roy Mustang was a complete stranger Ed won't hesitate to punch him… with his right hand. And also if Roy Mustang was sane enough not to crack another short joke, he wouldn't have to dodge an attack from Ed.

Needless to say, Roy Mustang wasn't sane enough.

"My, my… that little body of yours really have big lungs… How could it possibly have fit inside of you? Maybe we should let some doctors check and I just know we'll have to drug you just for you to stop squirming like an itsy-bitsy worm…"

"_He… has a death sentence…"_

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD MUSTANG!!!"

Ed started running and readied his arm to land a nice and solid punch in the gut when…

"BROTHER!!!"

Ed paused and looked at Al who was glaring at him. They stayed like that for a few seconds then Ed sighed and lowered his arm. After sending Roy some scary looks he promptly went to the kitchen to fix the drinks.

"_Nice control with Ed!"_

Alphonse gave a meek smile, no one knows if it was directed to the General or to the authoress. "I'm sorry about that General… But you know you shouldn't provoke brother…"

Roy, who looked momentarily surprised, blinked and smiled at Al. "I know but it's much to fun to play around with your little brother."

"_Oooh!!! A new definition for little brother!!! Literally little!!!"_

"I HEARD THAT!!! Colonel Bastard!"

"It's General now! And I have a name! It's Roy."

Al and the authoress stared at Roy Mustang, who was smiling cheekily. Did he just told Ed to call him by his first name? He did!

Ed's head peeked out of the kitchen. He was blushing a faint pink. Al stared at the blush with the mixture of affection and slight jealousy.

"And what does that mean?" Ed demanded.

Roy shrugged and the cheeky smile turned into a smirk.

Ed just scowled.

Roy's smirk dropped and he looked a little guilty. "Riza told me a few moments ago that she won't be coming…"

Al raised an eyebrow and Ed looked slightly surprised, the blush finally fading from his face.

"Why?" Surprisingly, or maybe not, both Elric's asked the question at the same time. They looked at each other, smiled and then stared back at the General in perfect synchronization!

Roy coughed. "She had… things to do."

Alphonse eyed the General but he nodded in an understanding way. Ed raised an elegant eyebrow but he's cute face soon disappeared.

"_Totally not flipping obvious…"_

The authoress' words were filled, coated and dripping with sarcasm.

Al looked baffled. The authoress noticed this and explained quickly.

"_He told Hawkeye not to come so he can make some moves on Ed without Hawkeye looking. Because she might use it for blackmail. And she's really protective of you guys. I can just imagine what he promised to Hawkeye just to make her skip this dinner. "_

Al raised an eyebrow.

"_WHAT? If you've been reading and writing for a long time, you get these subtle hints."_

Alphonse rolled his eyes but he was slightly annoyed that the trigger-happy woman wasn't there just because General wanted to flirt with Ed and be safe from the protective woman's bullets.

"Ummm… Alphonse? You've been making faces for a while now… Is there something wrong?"

Alphonse finally realized that the General was still there and he was looking worriedly at Al. Now where has he seen that look before?

Al blushed hotly, mostly because he was embarrassed. Really, that annoying authoress wasn't worth the trouble.

"_Hey!"_

Al ignored the authoress' whine. "It was nothing General!!! I was just thinking…"

Thankfully, Roy didn't push and the two were engulfed in awkward silence.

Then, the doorbell rang. Al smiled. "I'll get that…"

Alphonse walked to the front door. "This is really weird… The General is making moves on my brother, I have a link with an authoress, I am protective of my brother and the annoying authoress keeps annoying me…"

"_Ha! I totally rule! But seriously… this is nothing compared to our school!"_

"I'm thankful that I don't go to your school then…"

"_But I wanted you guys to go to my school so bad…"_

"News flash… We live in another world!"

"_That makes that wish more desirable…"_

Al groaned quietly and opened the door.

* * *

Words:1,289

Unnoticed: The three endings seems to have a similarity… Anyone noticed that? If you tell me the correct answer in your review on what does the three endings have in similar… I'll… I'll… Okay! I don't know what your prize will be! Maybe a cyber cookie? I like cyber-cookies! And they'll be congratulated in the next chapter!!! Mwaha!

Oh well! I hoped you guys liked it!!! Even only a little bit! The random rainy times have stopped and it's totally hot! Hotter than my laptop. Okay maybe not… but the water from the tap is lukewarm!! T_T

Please review? It'll make me update faster!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	4. Smokes And Twists

Unnoticed: Hi! How are you guys? I know it's been a while… But I saw this cool CD and when I opened the files in the computer it said 'install' and when I did I got this really cool game! And I've been busy and all that. I'm really sorry.

Anyways, thanks for the two reviews. I really appreciate it. To answer the anonymous reviewer, I really can't say if Mustang will stay away from Ed. :cough: We'll see.

Oh well. Enough of this chit-chat. I present to you the next chapter of "Cheese Fondue!"

I don't own FMA. If I did, would I have to borrow a DVD of it from my friend? I don't think so.

_Italics mean the authoress is talking._

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Lots of swear words that is mostly from Ed. 4 yaoi pairings: Elricest, RoyEd, HavocEd, Edvy (BTW the yaoi is slight and most are onesided). An annoying authoress placing herself in the story.**

You have been warned…

Started Writing: May 16, 2010

Posted In: May 21, 2010

* * *

Al smiled at the man in front of him. "Hi Colonel Havoc."

The man grinned. "Hi Al."

Al step aside. "Come on in."

Havoc smiled. The man was wearing a brown coat and sported a green tie. He looked fine. And Alphonse was slightly happy that the man didn't overdone his looks.

"Just go to the dining room. General and brother should be there."

Havoc nodded and walked away.

Al closed the door.

_"Ah, Havoc. I like that guy."_

Alphonse smiled faintly.

_"You know this is my first time of writing a story that has a pairing of Havoc and Ed. Even though it's mild and one-sided."_

Alphonse Elric froze and then his eyes widened.

"What?" Alphonse slightly screamed.

_"Shhh! Quiet! They'll hear you!"_

"You are pairing them up?" Alphonse said in a hushed manner.

_"Um… Havoc has a slight crush on Ed…"_

Al stayed silent.

"_What? You didn't notice?"_

"No…"

"_Sheesh! You were too focused on Mustang! You should observe everybody. Not just Mustang. The lady on the street had a pink hat. Did you notice that?"_

Alphonse shook his head.

The authoress mumbled under her breath.

"_How on earth are you going to be a detective?"_

"I never said anything about being a detective!"

"_Really? Ahahaha… wrong Al."_

"You know another person named Al?"

"_No… But I do know someone who wants to be a detective!"_

"I'm starting to doubt your honesty… and your sanity…"

"_Hey! I'm very honest! Though I can't say the same for the sanity part… But you shouldn't be too bothered about Havoc. It's just a crush…"_

"Whatever… Let's just go to the dining room."

"_I still think you are being OOC…"_

Al rolled his eyes and walked to the dining room. But he was startled by the sight that greeted him.

Ed looked slightly annoyed. Roy looked slightly amused. Havoc looked guilty.

Edward saw Al. "Bad news, Al. The others won't be coming."

Al was surprised at this. "Why?"

Havoc scratched the back of his neck in a nervous display of fashion. "They had things to do."

Al narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

"Well… they have… dates…"

Roy smirked. "Really?"

Ed blinked. "Huh, it didn't struck me that they were the dating type."

Al nodded, his eyes still narrowed.

"Al, what are we going to do?"

Al looked at his brother and opened his mouth but then closed it again because the doorbell rang. Ed raised and eyebrow and Roy and Havoc looked surprised.

The authoress smiled toothily.

Ed looked at the two older men with a questioning glance. Al just blinked.

The doorbell rang again.

Ed sighed. "Something smells fishy…" Ed walked to the front door.

As they were left alone, Alphonse decided to be blunt and straight to the point.

"You planned something… Didn't you?"

Roy and Havoc looked at Al in shock. They stared at Al for a while then looked at each other. Roy coughed and Havoc ran a hand through his hair.

_"Havoc thought that the lesser the better!"_

"What makes you say that Al?" Roy Mustang questioned.

Al's eyes narrowed. "If you dare hurt my brother I'm going to kill you."

Roy looked scared and Havoc gulped.

_"Uwah! Never knew you can be this scary!"_

Alphonse slightly smirked. But he looked surprised when he saw a blond-haired person enter the room.

"Lieutenant General Hawkeye!"

The lady, dressed in black slacks and a yellow blouse with her hair in it's usual bun, smiled at Alphonse. "How are you Alphonse?"

Alphonse grinned. "I'm fine."

"Lieutenant General Hawkeye… what are you doing here?" Came the demanding voice of Roy Mustang.

Hawkeye suddenly looked stern and her hands were slightly twitching to her holster belt, which of course had a gun, that she always carried with her. "It seems like I could not agree to your terms, General…"

"What terms?" Edward came in and he looked slightly peeved.

"He has to finish all his paperwork for 3 consecutive months. But I already know he'll be able to give me the slip and… I didn't want to miss this dinner."

"Why the hell will he promise that just so you have to miss this dinner?" Ed glared at Roy.

Roy coughed. "You don't have to think about that, Fullmetal."

Ed rolled his eyes and looked at Havoc. "You also have to explain some things."

As Ed said that three people revealed themselves.

Fuery, who was wearing a blue polo and jeans, smiled. "Hello."

Falman, who was wearing a black shirt and blue pants, looked very amused. "We're not late, are we?"

Breda, who was wearing a white t-shirt and brown pants, grinned. "Our dates didn't show up. Not that we had dates in the first place…"

The authoress was slightly troubled on the way she described their outfits but shrugged it off and thought it was okay.

Alphonse smiled at the trio.

Havoc had his mouth open.

"Close your mouth Havoc. Flies will come in." Ed remarked.

Havoc blushed heavily and closed his mouth. "But… why?"

Fuery smiled in an apologetic way. "Sorry… But we had to do something…"

Falman slightly smiled, in his hand was a small and terribly worn notebook. Alphonse noticed this before it was quickly hidden from everyone's view. Al finally remembered what that specific notebook was used for. Al silently groaned.

Sometimes General Mustang and his crew grew extremely bored even though they had lots of paperwork to do… So they did some fun things like, card games, origami, parlor games and sometimes… bets. And they wrote these little bets in a small notebook. And if they brought that notebook here… that means…

_"You got that right! The four of them made a bet and they wanted to see who will land a kiss on Ed."_

Al started coughing. Ed thumped his back lightly.

"You okay, Al?"

Al smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

Ed nodded but he still looked worried.

"Well… now we're all here. We should start eating," Al suggested so he can erase that worried expression on Ed's face.

Ed grinned. "Darn right! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry…" Roy remarked.

Ed stuck a tongue out at Mustang.

Everybody took a seat and soon they filled their plates and the sounds of conversations filled the room.

"I thought Ed doesn't drink milk…"

"Of course I don't!"

"But cheese is made from milk… right?"

"Cheese is different! And besides I like Al's cheese fondue!"

Al looked up from his plate and looked at Ed. Ed was arguing angrily with Breda. He noticed Al and he smiled widely.

Al blushed a little and looked back at his plate and started eating. He was oblivious at two pairs of eyes looking at him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Havoc shouted as he stood up.

Everyone looked at Havoc. Havoc had his mouth open again.

"_Ed was right… Flies will start to come in if he keeps on doing that…"_

"What's wrong Havoc?" Fuery asked.

Havoc opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Roy coughed and Havoc closed his mouth and sat down. "It was nothing…"

Al looked confused and wanted the authoress to explain.

But the authoress was occupied. She was watching a fly buzz around the room and finally settle itself in an empty chair. She smirked…

* * *

Words: 1,209

Unnoticed: Well… I figured that the dinners are happier if there are more people so I mixed the others. Fuery, Breda and Falman's ranks aren't mentioned because Al hasn't talked to them yet and mostly I don't know what rank should they be. But they are certainly higher than they used to be.

Oh and I'll post the next one if I'll be able to get my hands on an internet connection again. Ahahahaha…

Anyways, I didn't check my grammar. I was too lazy…

Oh well… I hope you liked it! I'll update soon… I hope…

Please review?

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	5. Confrontations and Sermons

Unnoticed: Wowzers! I have a flame! Well, I consider it a flame. This is a new experience! Albeit a strange one but it's new! Oh well! I really don't mind. :shrugs: At least that person didn't use swear words.

I want to thank chocolat-chan and Pumpkin2Face for always reviewing! I really want to hug you two right now. Consider yourself one of the main reasons why I continue writing and updating this.

I also want to thank those who read and didn't flame me. Thanks.

Oh well! School is getting closer and closer for me and I'm fearing the worst. So I'll start to type really fast and I hope I finish this story before school starts and put a stop to my writing. Darn my school!

Oh well… Here's another chapter of 'Cheese Fondue'!

I don't own FMA. Honest! Why on earth do you think that? :scoffs then cries:

_Italics mean the authoress is talking._

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Lots of swear words that is mostly from Ed. 4 yaoi pairings: Elricest, RoyEd, HavocEd, Edvy (BTW the yaoi is slight and most are onesided). An annoying authoress placing herself in the story.**

You have been warned…

Started Writing: May 23, 2010

Posted In: May 24, 2010

* * *

Everyone was eating for at least 10 minutes now and the dinner was in full swing. There were laughing and conversations that made their home a little happier and slightly crazy… Okay, maybe, a lot happier and slightly crazier. Alphonse was very confused because Havoc and Roy had been shooting him odd looks. Alphonse figured that he should at least keep himself occupied by engaging in a very serious conversation with Fuery about which kind of cat is way lot cuter than any other kind of cat.

As for the authoress, she figured she shouldn't engage in any real conversation with Alphonse. She didn't want the others to think that Al was going crazy because he was talking to air, which he was not! He was perfectly sane… just a bit obsessed with cats, which she truly understands. She loves cats!

Al grinned gleefully at what at the authoress said.

The authoress just huffed in hopelessness but she smiled fondly.

Speaking of animals, the fly was still there. Sitting perfectly still on that empty chair. If it was any normal person, they wouldn't notice the fly. But the authoress isn't exactly a normal person so she noticed it and the fly just ignored her staring and stayed there at the chair. In the authoress' view, the fly was watching Ed.

Alphonse gave a small yelp. He grinned sheepishly and mumbled about the food still being hot. After that he excused himself from the table because 'he had to go to the bathroom'. The authoress knew that he wanted her to follow him. The authoress sighed and complied.

_"Really Al, I know you want to talk to me but do I really have to follow you to the bathroom?"_

Alphonse blushed lightly, "No! It's just… I can't properly berate someone if I'm whispering… And now we're on that topic… I can't believe you! Now you're pairing my brother with a fly? I know he really is small but that's really pushing it!"

The authoress blinked.

_"No, that wa-…"_

The authoress stopped talking because someone butted in.

"Al! Can we talk for a moment?"

The authoress and Al turned around to see Havoc and Roy. They looked serious and they were blocking the way back to dining area.

Alphonse was now very confused. He wanted the authoress to explain first.

The authoress stayed silent.

Alphonse cursed silently. He wondered why she doesn't shut up in the moments he told her to shut up and now he was silently asking her to explain and then she shuts up? Everything was just dandy.

Alphonse walked closer to them and looked innocent as possible. "Yes?"

Roy looked straight at him and blurted, "We know you have feelings at your brother."

Havoc nodded and Al looked like he was struck by lightning.

_"Oh yeah! They noticed that you were blushing when Ed said he likes your cheese fondue and you were still blushing after he gave you a smile!"_

Alphonse fought the urge to roll his eyes. He really appreciated the authoress' great timing.

_"What will you do?"_

Alphonse pondered silently and then he grinned.

"And what if I do? It's not really your business, is it?"

Havoc and Roy gaped at the way sweet and nice Al was being rude. Al took this chance to escape and he pushed the two away and ran back to the dining room. He slowed a little when he was close, just to give a front that everything was fine. When he glanced back, he saw Havoc and Roy. He grinned evilly and mouthed 'watch this'.

Al entered the room, found Ed and went close to him. He smiled innocently, "I love you brother!"

Then he kissed Ed on the face…

Edward just blinked and smiled fondly, "Love you too Al."

The authoress face palmed.

Al smiled a little sadly but when he glanced at Havoc and Roy he had to grin.

Both men looked shocked and both had their mouths open.

Ed noticed this and with a raised eyebrow asked the two, "You really want flies to come in, don't you?"

Hawkeye was smiling, then she stood up and went to where Falman, Fuery and Breda was. "Pay up."

Alphonse raised an eyebrow and Ed looked confused.

_"There was an additional rule to that bet. Ed has to not beat up whoever kissed him. And it seems like Hawkeye was betting for you!"_

Alphonse groaned a little and watched Ed as he tried to make Hawkeye tell him what was that all about. Ed failed and sulked in his chair.

The authoress snickered slightly but her nose reminded her about how face palms shouldn't be done with too much force.

Alphonse looked amused.

_"Don't look amused! I had to instinctively face palm because of you! How can you take advantage of brotherly love like that? Why don't you just come clean with your feelings? It's better than just acting…"_

Al looked a little sad. He toned his voice down and whispered to the authoress, "If I ignore it… It will just go away… Then I'll forget all about it and live the way I was supposed to."

The authoress fumed.

_"You just can't dismiss your own feelings for society's idiotic rules! The way you two care for each other is love. You treat each other as equals, you take good care of each other and both of you want to make the other smile! If that isn't love, I don't know what is anymore! And do you really want to waste your time on waiting for those feelings to disappear when we both know it won't? You'll throw away a great happiness and settle with a moderate and less satisfying happiness? You're crazier than I am!"_

Al had to wince at the harshness and ferocity in the authoress voice. He had to admit the authoress was right. He really was in love with Ed…

Al looked at Ed and grimaced because Roy was flirting with him again. It was subtle but if one learned how to look they could clearly see it. Then Havoc 'accidentally' flicked a piece of salad on Roy's tux. Ed snickered while Roy squawked and Havoc just grinned. Then Havoc started trying to flirt with Ed but he just embarrassed himself when Ed joked that he just saw a fly near Havoc's mouth. Al had to smile at the grin on his brother's face.

"But if he doesn't love me back… Let me… us… move on… There's no point in forcing him into a relationship…" Al whispered to the authoress.

The authoress thought for a while and then she nodded.

_"Fine… I understand… But I blame you for the angst in this chapter!"_

Al rolled his eyes but he smiled. He took a seat again and resumed eating. Also watching when 'it' will happen and then he can put his plan into action.

The authoress grinned slyly.

_"I can help with that plan you know…"_

* * *

Words: 1,161

Unnoticed: Okay… Who placed the angst here? I seriously didn't plan that! I stick with blaming Al or maybe I should blame my neighbor? Hmmm… Oh well! I'm off to work on the next chapter now! After I eat this wonderful and delicious pancake my grandma cooked for me!

I hope you guys liked it! I hope I didn't do anything wrong!

Please review?

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	6. The Tradition Now Reveals Itself

Unnoticed: Hi guys! I totally love your reviews! Thanks a lot! I'd also like to thank the ones who added me to their favourites! Thanks to those who read! I'm really glad. XD

To LadylUck, Thanks a lot for reviewing! Yes, I promise you, I'll try my best to finish this before school starts. I feel oddly confident on that fact. :)

I'm really happy because I got big mocha cupcakes filled with mocha filling! :drools: Oh well, you didn't come here to see me drooling and fantasizing about my cupcakes. And you certainly didn't come here to read about my rants about how delicious those cupcakes are… I mean were. I'm guessing you came here to read the next chapter of 'Cheese Fondue'! I think I should just give you what you want… Here it is!

I do not own FMA. Life is unfair. I know.

_Italics mean the authoress is talking._

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Lots of swear words that is mostly from Ed. 4 yaoi pairings: Elricest, RoyEd, HavocEd, Edvy (BTW the yaoi is slight and most are onesided). An annoying authoress placing herself in the story.**

You have been warned…

Started Writing: May 26, 2010

Posted In: May 26, 2010

* * *

Al looked surprised at what the authoress said.

The authoress raised an eyebrow.

_"What? Remember I can write anything I want in this story. And if I write it… __I can promise you that it will happen."_

Alphonse looked like he was ready to smack his head on the table.

The authoress giggled.

_"You forgot, didn't you?"_

Al looked disgruntled as he chewed on a piece of carrot. He looked like he was contemplating something. Other than that he looked like a rabbit. He glanced at Ed again and then at his plate and then at the pot where the cheesy dip lay. He ate the carrot then he stabbed a lettuce and placed it in his mouth.

_"Well? Do you want me to help you or not?"_

Al smirked to himself. He decided he'd really appreciate the authoress' help.

The authoress grinned evilly as well and promptly did what Al had in mind though she had no idea how that helped in his plan.

Everyone was still eating and chatting happily. Ed dipped a piece of bread in the cheesy mixture that is in the pot. Then to his great surprise, half of his bread didn't stick with his fork. Ed blinked.

Al smirked a little, "Huh… You know brother there's this tradition that if you are eating cheese fondue and someone loses a piece of bread off of their fork into the pot that person has to either buy the next round at a restaurant or kiss everyone at the table."

The authoress mouthed an 'oh' and laughed.

Ed eyes widened, stood up and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?"

There were also various reactions from the others: Roy smirked; Havoc slighty grinned and blushed at the same time; Hawkeye smiled; Falman covered his mouth, no one knows what emotion he covered; Breda guffawed; Fuery smiled sheepishly.

And all the while Alphonse still looked innocent even though he was smirking. How on earth did he do that?

Ed opened and closed his mouth. Roy Mustang smirked, "Flies will come in if you don't close your mouth Ed."

Ed closed his mouth and gave Roy a dirty look, "Shut up Bastard. The hell am I going to kiss you!"

Havoc looked pleasantly surprised, "So you'll kiss the rest of us?"

Ed blushed a little, "Well… Alphonse is okay, Hawkeye is okay too. But it's just awkward if I kiss the rest of you."

Breda laughed out loud, "You'll really kiss Alphonse and Hawkeye in the mouth?"

Ed's blush deepened, "N-no! I'd just kiss them in the cheek or something…"

Roy smirked, "Such a killjoy Fullmetal."

Ed growled, "What the heck… I'll just treat you guys at a restaurant."

Al smiled a little, "Then you'd just waste the money you were saving for that book you've always wanted, brother."

Ed looked dejected and whined, "Al! Who's side are you on?"

Al smiled widely, "No-ones!"

The authoress laughed as she remembered a similar conversation that took place hours ago.(!)

Ed looked annoyed, "Then I won't do both!"

Fuery smiled, "But that would be disregarding traditions Edward."

Ed threw his arms up in exasperation, "The hell with tradition! I'm not doing it!"

Falman coughed in his hand, "But Edward, traditions are important things. They help a person build character."

Ed gave Falman a frosty look, "Somehow Falman, I don't think this tradition will help build any one's character."

Havoc piped up, "I don't think so. It teaches people to be closer to others and it teaches how people shouldn't be such a cheapskate all the time."

Ed glared at Havoc, "You just made that up! And that doesn't make any sense!"

Havoc grinned, "Yes it does!"

"No it does not!"

Then everyone heard the sound of a gun being loaded. Everyone gulped and Ed started sweating bullets. The authoress shivered and Al stared at Hawkeye with fear.

Hawkeye was pointing the gun at Edward, "It seems like all our arguments have valid points. So you'd better do what the tradition states Edward."

Al looked at Ed, "Well brother? What do you choose?"

Ed looked very troubled and torn. On one hand, if he chooses the kisses, he will be able save money for his book and learn some new things but he'll loose his pride. On the other hand, if he chooses the treat at the restaurant, he will loose money to buy his book and he will have to wait for a while to save money but he'll be able to keep his pride.

Ed looked at the others, "Can I ask a question?"

Havoc raised an eyebrow, "You just did but sure, ask again."

Ed took a deep breath, "If I choose the restaurant treat, what restaurant will we go to?"

Roy smirked, "I'm not entirely sure. But I can promise you this, Ed, it will be one of the most expensive restaurants in town."

Ed paled. Everyone patiently watched Ed for his decision.

"I choose the kisses!" Ed blurted out.

_"Well… it seems like his love for knowledge won."_

Al nodded and smiled.

Everyone looked very amused as they watched Ed as he tried to stop his twitching.

When he did stop, everyone was very surprised by the next thing he did. He walked up to Roy and glared at the man.

Roy looked pleased because he was the first one Ed decided to give his kisses. He looked at Al in an apologetic way even though he was smirking. Okay, how on earth did he pull that one?

Al felt depressed. So Ed loves Roy after all. Now Al knows that he doesn't have a chance with Ed.

"_No! Wait__! Al! That's not-…"_

The authoress trailed off because she was staring at the once empty chair where she last saw the fly.

Al, even in his sadness, felt curious at what silenced the authoress and he felt bewildered at what she was talking about. Al glanced at the empty chair and gasped. The empty chair… wasn't empty anymore.

Everyone whirled because of Al's slightly loud gasp. Then everyone froze in shock.

"I'd rather you kiss me first, Pipsqueak."

* * *

Words: 1,018

(!) I seriously didn't intend this to happen! I was actually very amused at this part because it's very similar to a conversation me and Al had in Chapter 3. Just those two lines. Ha! I love this coincidence!

Unnoticed: I'm guessing you know who said that last sentence. I'm sure you know. I mean, it's very obvious! Very, very obvious!

And I have a feeling you hate me for that last part. But seriously, there's an explanation for that. A very ridiculous explanation, but still! And besides Al was jumping to conclusions. Blame him also… :pouts:

What Falman said about traditions and what Riza said about the valid points was what I learned from school. In C.A. English and Social Studies, I learned that traditions shape a person and other things I can't remember. And then I learned in C.A. English and C.A. Filipino (My native language) that in order to win an argument or a debate you have to have valid and reasonable points. WOW! I can't believe I actually used what I learned in school in a fanfic! I'm truly pleased! School might not be so bad after all.

Oh and I have some news for you guys! I estimated for a few moments and if things turned out as planned, this might just be the third to the last chapter. Awww… But every story has to end some day and this little baby's turn to end has nearly come. :kisses the rather grown plot bunny on the head:

Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and please review! I hope I didn't do anything wrong and I hope you liked it!

Such a long author's note!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	7. Fights and Risks Taken

Unnoticed: Hiya! How are you guys? This is the second to the last chapter… I think. Augh! Who knows? The future is hazy and totally unpredictable. But it's good thing to think ahead!

Thanks a lot for the reviews! You guys made me smile! Thanks a lot to those who read as well!

I really have nothing to say except I like walking! Especially if the air is clean, there are trees everywhere and no trash! Damn you, you careless and uncaring people! You should love the environment! Whew! Glad I got that out of my system…

Anyways, I present to you… another chapter of 'Cheese Fondue'!

I don't own FMA. I don't even own an Edward plushie! T_T

_Italics mean the authoress is talking._

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Lots of swear words that is mostly from Ed. 4 yaoi pairings: Elricest, RoyEd, HavocEd, Edvy (BTW the yaoi is slight and most are onesided). An annoying authoress placing herself in the story.**

You have been warned… The Edvy starts here. Envy will slightly get hurt. And a crappy battle scene is written.

Started Writing: May 28, 2010

Posted In: May 28, 2010

* * *

Everyone stared at the homunculus in shock. Envy just sat there and smirked.

"Envy! What the hell are you doing here?" Ed shouted loudly as he transmuted some parts of his automail to his traditional blade-weapon thingy.

"Chill out shrimp! I just wanted to see you, so I went to your house as a fly, Envy spat the last word out like he was disgusted by the mere thought of him being a fly, And then I heard about that tradition thing and I figured I could get a kiss from you too. But seriously, you humans make such silly rules."

Alphonse wanted to shout at the authoress. He wanted to choke her for pairing Edward and Envy up, even though she might claim it's just a crush or it's mild or it's one-sided. Pairing up his brother with a normal fly was far better than pairing him up with a dangerous and psycho homunculus.

Envy shot Al a glare, like he could read to Al's thought or he could read the authoress' voice as she explained everything.

Al gulped but Envy looked away when Edward started throwing a fit.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT WILL GET LOST IN A PUDDLE OF WATER BECAUSE HE IS SMALL? AND THE HELL AM I KISSING YOU! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN GENERAL SHIT HEAD!" Ed shouted while he pointed to Roy. Roy looked confused for a moment but he turned serious again. After all, when you're in front of a person who can kill you without a second thought, you just can't risk to flirt or be confused.

But Alphonse was confused, if Ed didn't want to kiss General, then why was he picked first?

"Eh? But you were so eager to kiss that man," Envy said nonchalantly as he stood up and examined his fingernails.

"WHAT? Me? Edward Elric? Eager to kiss him? Roy Mustang a.k.a General Bastard? You must be insane! Wait! You already are!"

Envy looked slightly surprised and annoyed, "Then why? Why choose to kiss him first?"

Ed looked strangely at Envy, "I wanted to kiss him first because it meant that the biggest obstacle was over."

Everyone else nearly sweat dropped. That was it? That was his great reason?

Al felt like he wanted to laugh out loud. He was relieved. He might have a chance after all but Al looked back at Envy and knew that this was not the right time to celebrate.

"Well, palm tree, are you going to attack or go away or what?"

Envy growled at the insult and everyone readied themselves.

_'Ummm… Al… I should tell you something…"_

Envy's gaze laid on Alphonse at the same time the authoress said his name. Envy scowled and his gaze became furious.

Ed growled, "Why are you looking at Al that way?"

Ed ran full-force to Envy, ignoring everyone's warnings. Envy dodged, Ed flipped and tried to punch Envy on his right. Envy dodged again, laughing mockingly as he did so. Ed tried to kick Envy on the stomach but it was like he knew what Edward had planned because he jumped away, took hold of Ed's leg and twisted it. Edward fell to the ground and rolled away before Envy was able to pin him down. They continued attacking each other, Roy, Riza and Havoc joined in but Envy trashed them all. Al, Fuery, Falman and Breda tended to the three's wounds. They lost consciousness and bled a little but other than they didn't got serious wounds. Al wanted to join but one look from Ed froze that plan.

Al watched in horror as Envy dodged every attack from Ed. And then finally, Ed was able to land a punch on Envy. Al was slightly relieved but soon the gears of his mind started working, Ed was only able to land a hit on Envy when the authoress stopped talking about what moves Ed were going to make.

Al's eyes widened in realization, "Authoress…"

_"Ummm… yes?'_

"Envy can also hear your voice as you write, right?"

_"Well, yeah… He warned me by thought that I shouldn't tell you or else he'll kill me, even though I have no idea how he'll do that. But I couldn't take chances because he was already pissed off that I made him shape-shift into a fly. But it seems like you figured it out so I didn't really told you so that means he won't kill me!"_

So Envy was glaring at the authoress, not at Alphonse!

"How come he's like that?"

_"Envy is a homunculus, right? And homunculus came from the other side of the gate, right? And that means… he also came from my world…"_

"So that's why…"

_"Oh and I also wanted to make things harder for you, that's why I made it like that."_

Al really wanted to strangle the authoress right there and then.

Ed was about to clap his hands to transmute the floor when Envy kicked him in the stomach. And while Ed was trying to stand up again, Envy looked at where Al was and scowled. Then he went back to fighting Ed again.

_"Well, now he knows his secret's out. But he still has the advantage…"_

Al watched the battle between the two, Ed targeted Envy's chest but Envy dodged that attack again. Al really wanted to help. And there was only one way to do that…

Al rushed into battle and punched Envy in the face. And with Ed's help they proceeded to beat up Envy and drove him out of their house.

Ed threw him out and was slightly amused when Envy disappeared with the promise that he'll be back.

The two brother's shared a smile but suddenly something clicked in Ed's head.

Ed looked annoyed at Al, "That was a reckless thing to do!"

And unfortunately for Al, the authoress wanted to sermon him as well.

"_Totally OOC!"_

"You could have gotten hurt!"

"_OOC to the max!"_

"Or maybe even worse, dead!"

"_How can you act so OOC?"_

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

_"YEAH! DON'T!"_

Alphonse had to smile, "I'm really sorry."

Edward sighed and suddenly hugged Al. Al was surprised but nevertheless, he enjoyed it.

Edward burrowed his face in Al's chest, because Al was still taller than him, and he mumbled, "Scared the shit out off me…"

Al smiled softly, "I really am sorry brother…"

Ed smiled softly and walked to where the other's were with a slight blush on his face.

Al's hope got bigger when he saw that blush.

Al sighed happily. "At last everything is peaceful again…"

"_That was so OOC of you! I never expected that!"_

Al groaned silently, why can't the authoress understand that being OOC was sometimes needed, why can't she be like any normal person and sermon about something normal like what Ed did?

"_Me? Normal? Never!__ And besides I'll leaving the worrying to Ed. And, yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. Sometimes being OOC is needed and it is quite nice, once in a while. You don't have to be what people expect you to be. Just be you! Wow, I just had an epiphany! Thanks! And you're a genius! If I didn't expect it, Envy wouldn't know so he was completely caught off guard!"_

Al grinned and went to where the other's were.

It seemed like Roy, Riza and Havoc had to go to the hospital. Fuery asked Ed if he wanted to be checked by the doctor and Ed, predictably, refused. The five of them carried the three to a big black jeep. Edward and Alphonse worried a little but Breda assured them that it was nothing serious. Falman thanked them for the meal and Fuery apologized for not being able to help them clean up. Ed and Al assured them it was fine and talked about some other things and soon they found themselves waving to the black jeep as it drove away.

The two brothers looked at each other. Strangely everything felt normal, like they weren't just attacked by a crazy homunculus that wanted Ed to kiss him. Ed and Al entered their home and both felt content.

With a single clap, Ed was able to fix their dining room in no time. Al cleaned the things alchemy couldn't clean and soon everything was spick and span.

Al had to make sure Ed wasn't hurt and forced Ed, who had to be topless by the way, to stay still as he checked for broken bones, broken ribs, and bruises. He found some and treated them carefully.

After that, they just sat there in comfortable silence. Then Al remembered his plan again.

"Umm… brother?"

"Hmm?" Ed looked at Al with a curious expression on his face.

"Well… I was thinking… about that tradition… can you still do it to me?" Al asked shyly.

Ed gazed at Al with shock and amazingly, Ed slightly blushed, "Fine…"

Edward leaned closer. Al smiled as he noticed Ed was about to kiss his cheek, Ed never really said he'll kiss everyone on the lips.

And as Ed leaned, Al did an unexpected action…

And suddenly Edward Elric's intended target, Alphonse's cheek, moved and was replaced by a pair of lips. And suddenly, they kissed.

Ed stared widely at Al and Al looked back. Al thought he'll pull back and dismiss it as an accident. To his surprise Ed closed his eyes and kissed shyly back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes but they had to part. Both looked at the other with slight surprise.

Al looked at his lap and chewed his lip. It was now or never, "Ed, I… love you… more than what you think…"

Ed looked shocked at what Al said. Al winced inside but waited nervously yet also patiently, he learned a lot today and one of them was not to jump to conclusions much.

And to Al's sheer delight, Edward kissed him again… on the lips.

Ed smiled brightly at Al, "I love you too… Alphonse Elric. I also love you more than what you think."

Al smiled back just as brightly and the two settle in the sofa in comfortable silence. He noted that, strangely, everything still felt the same… only… their bond is much stronger now…

* * *

Words: 1,710

Unnoticed: Yup, you can learn a lot of things other than grammar stuff when you are writing. So admit it, my fighting scene sucked, my kissing scene sucked and I suck. XP

The Envy-is-connected-to-the-authoress-too is a spur of the moment thing. But I liked it. XD

Anyways, the next chapter is the epilogue where I say bye-bye to Alphonse and I have an idea for an omake! Cool!

Anyways, how was it? I hoped I didn't do anything wrong. Thanks a lot for reading and please review!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	8. Now The Story Ends

Unnotcied: Hi guys! How are you? Well, now it's time to say good-bye to 'Cheese Fondue'… Awww… Oh well! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! I especially want to thank chocolat-chan and Pumpkin2Face for always reviewing! I really love you guys! Hope to see you guys when I get another plot-bunny on Ed and Al!

This is the last chapter in this odd story called 'Cheese Fondue'. Thanks a lot for sticking around and please enjoy!

For the last time in this story, I do not own FMA! Is it possible to be a fangirl on something you own?

_Italics mean the authoress is talking._

**Warning: Slight OOCness. Lots of swear words that is mostly from Ed. 4 yaoi pairings: Elricest, RoyEd, HavocEd, Edvy (BTW the yaoi is slight and most are onesided). An annoying authoress placing herself in the story.**

You have been warned… More fluffy elricest here.

Started Writing: May 31, 2010

Posted In: June 2, 2010

* * *

"_So…. How does it feel like kissing Ed?"_

Alphonse's face turned beet red and he was suddenly very thankful that Ed was taking a shower in the bathroom. He closed the book he was reading and sat up from the sofa. He expected a slightly long talk.

"You're still here?" Alphonse spluttered.

"_Well… the story isn't quite finished yet and the array wasn't really specific at the time the link will be severed so… yeah, I'm still here. And don't evade the question!"_

Alphonse's blush deepened and the authoress squealed at the cute sight.

"Well… it was… awesome… and it felt… right… in a way."

The authoress nodded smugly.

"_I told you so! Ed loves you back! But no! You just had to doubt!"_

Alphonse smiled a little but he suddenly remembered something, "Hey… Envy won't kill you, right?"

The authoress hmmed and thought for a while.

_"Nah… He's in your world for the moment and he'd better not try to plan to kill me or else I'll write a story where he'll shape-shift into an ant!"_

Alphonse felt a little pity for the green-haired homunculus, "Does those link things happen often?"

_"Hmmm… not really… Maybe it's also because I had a link with you or something…"_

"Wait a minute… if he… had a link with you too… does that mean… he knows that I… Ed…We…"

_"That he knows you love Ed and Ed loves you back? Well… yeah… not that you should be ashamed of your relationship and besides it's not like he'll go around telling other people. He has no proof and I don't think that's his style… and if he dares to do that and he won't leave you alone I WILL make a story where he shape-shifts into many, many, many small and vulnerable things."_

The authoress laughed evilly in her special little corner.

Alphonse sweatdropped and vowed to never ever get on the authoress' bad side. He was slightly certain Envy was slightly furious with the authoress and was cursing her powers and her being untouchable to him.

The authoress calmed down and settled on eating a piece of creamy chocolate.

Silence filled the room for the moment.

"_You know… once the others find out that Ed's already taken they'll move on. I'm really positive about that. They'll think you guys are perfect for each other! Either that or Hawkeye will shoot them if they don't stop flirting with Ed."_

Alphonse laughed. A rich and care free sound that brightened the room.

"_Now that's a sound I like to hear!"_

"I'm really happy… I'm so happy he loves me back… All these years I thought I'd just love him from afar… I thought… he'd never love me… And now I know he loves me back I'll make sure those three will never get Ed from me!"

The authoress smiled.

_"That's the spirit! I'm happy to see you two together… really happy!"_

Alphonse smiled, "You're not that bad... You're not that bad at all, authoress."

Alphonse expected a smug yet happy comeback but all he heard was silence. He finally realized that he couldn't hear the authoress' voice narrating everything as she wrote. The array's power was finally gone.

Alphonse was slightly put off. He was relieved, because like hell will he let a palm tree homunculus know about anything happening in his daily life and the annoying authoress can't annoy him anymore… But he also felt lonely. The authoress' voice departure was just too sudden. Al sighed and fingered the book that lay on his lap. The sudden quietness took hold of him and he thought that he just imagined the authoress' voice. If he imagined that… did that mean he imagined everything that happened as well? Was it all just a dream? All his happiness from before quickly vanished.

Ed found Al that way. Silent, pale and fingering a small book. Ed looked worriedly at Al. Al felt the heavy gaze and locked eyes with Ed. Ed saw fear and sadness and his worry quadrupled.

Ed sat next to Al and took hold of one of Al's hands. Al gasped at the contact.

"Hey… Is there something wrong?"

Al looked at his lap and refused to meet his brother's gaze.

"Al…" Ed growled as a soft warning.

Al took a deep breath and looked straight at Ed's eyes, "Did we… Did I… told you that I love you?"

Ed looked confused, "Yeah…"

Alphonse shook his head, "No… I mean… Did I told you that I love you more than what you think?"

"You did, Al. And I told you I love you too in that same way. What's wrong?"

Tears sprung to Al's eyes and he hugged Ed. Ed was slightly startled but he didn't questioned Al. Ed hugged back and made smoothing motions on Al's back. Al took in a shaky breath, "I'm so relieved… I thought everything that happened was just a dream…"

Ed kissed Al on the tip of his nose, "Silly… Why would you think that?"

"I… just… thought of it…"

Ed sighed and kissed Al on the cheek, "Would that suffice as proof?"

Al smirked slightly, "Not really…" And he proceeded to kiss Ed passionately on the lips.

Ed kissed back just as passionately.

They soon broke apart and the two stayed in each other's arms.

"Happy?" Ed asked while smiling.

Al smiled back, "Very."

In another world, a young teenage girl sighed in relief to write that last sentence. She ate another piece of creamy chocolate and went back to typing again.

* * *

Words: 924

Omake!

"Hey, Al! What are you cooking?"

"I don't think you want to know…"

"Awww! Come on! You know I'm just going to find out later… better tell me right now."

"Well… it's desert."

"Desert? I love desert!"

"And it's chocolate..."

"Even better!"

"It's chocolate fondue…"

"…"

"…"

"Tell me you didn't invite the others for a get-together desert."

"…"

"Fuck."

"Ummm… I don't think the same tradition applies to chocolate fondue, brother…"

"Thank Gate!"

"But we can still apply the same tradition to it, Fullmetal."

"Like hell you will!"

"Awww… But we didn't get the kisses from last time!"

"Stay away from my brother!"

- End –

Unnoticed: That's a weird omake… I'm guessing chocolate fondue doesn't have the same tradition… But how should I know? Cheese Fondue nor Chocolate Fondue isn't a usual thing to serve in my country…

Oh well! So… how was that for an ending? I'm really sorry that I made Al cry. I totally want to bang my head on the table right now.

I'm having conflicted emotions right now. Meh… Let me just stick to happiness! I'm slightly proud I finished this story. I feel giddy for some weird reason. And should I feel guilty that I'm slightly happy to finish this story? :) And it seems like I fulfilled my promise because school hasn't started yet and I finished it! Yipee!

Anyways, I'm glad that you stuck around this long! Thanks a lot for reading, for reviewing and some other things… XD

See you guys! Please review! And I hope I didn't do anything wrong!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.

_ The End… Good Night… _


End file.
